Live Wire
by ChozoTheRager
Summary: Challenge from Isilithix  Many who are struck by lightning are never the same, many die, so when a 3 month pregnant Kushina is struck, how is the unborn Naruto effected?
1. Chapter 1

Live Wire

I don't own Naurto, why anyone would even think so is ill...

Challenge from: Isilithix

'It was a near disaster' thought the near newly instated Yondaime.

It started off as an ordinary day; Get up, get ready for the day, kiss Kushina bye, and head to the tower. Nothing to extraordinary aside from the storm that was bound to roll over. So it came as a surprise when the intern working the front desk runs in to his office telling him that his wife is in the hospital, in a flash he was at the door to the hospital.

~1st person-Yondaime~

'Thank god I buried these kunai all over town'

I entered the hospital calmly, well as calm as any man who was just informed that his wife was in the hospital for an obscure reason, hell she was 3 months pregnant!

'If an enemy shinobi attacked her, hell will seem like a sweet release'

I hold my breath, praying that my wife and unborn son make it through this. At that moment the doctor came in to inform me what had truly happened.

Kushina's personal doctor, Shimura, spoke to me in the monotone that they use so you have no idea if it's good or bad.

"Well Minato, quite honestly it's a miracle that things turned out as well as they did"

"It would help if I knew what was going on here, Shimura"

"Hai, hai, well apparently the freak storm overhead spouted off a bit of lighting which has struck Kushina, fortunately your son is fine as is Kushina, now she is staying in the hospital for around a week to make sure everything is all right, but they'll live"

I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding 'they'll be fine, thank you Kami-sama!'

"I-if I may Shimura, may I visit my wife?"

"Well she's not conscious but... Hai, you may visit her"

This somewhat surprised me, doctors don't usually allow those recently admitted to the hospital for whatever reason to have visitors; seeing as the many assassins who have disguised themselves as visitors or even patients faking injury or illness to the recently admitted, to get revenge on the supposed enemy, sans the protocol.

'Side-note, give Shimura a vacation'

As I entered the room something seemed amiss, not in the physical sense, but almost as if something out of my range of perception was telling me something was very wrong.

But I brushed them off as 'oh this is probably a side effect of seeing my wife who is 3 months pregnant on a hospital bed unconscious'

~3rd person~

Little did our blond kage know, this was only the begining for a long series of event that will rattle the minds of men, women, and shinobi alike for generations to come.

So how is it? I'll admit it took me a while to get around to writing this, but it sounded like a good base to use for a story if anyone wants to beta for me that'd help...

This is also just the intro so it is a little short, chapters may tend to be shorter seeing as I won't have much free time to write them but if I do abandon it I'll let you all know, advice is welcome, though outright hate isn't, if your gonna throw in some insults, give me a reason for the insults.

~Link to the challenge form .net/u/1147499/Isilithix


	2. Chapter 2

Live Wire

If I owned Naruto, it wouldn't be Naruto, enough said

~for the morons- I don't own Naruto

~3rd person~

It has been another 3 months since that fateful day and Konoha got word from the scouts at the borders of Hi no Kuni that would change the fate of many

~1st person-Yondaime~

'This can't be happening' thought the blond kage as he read the letter he had received from the hawk summon which was a one time summon for the courier, the fastest and only to be used in cases of enemy invasions or demon attacks. Unfortunately there were no enemy invasions, such news would be better now.

'The Kyuubi is headed to Konoha the current pace of the creature shows that it may be on Konoha's doorstep within 4 days'  
>After mentally going over the note our blond kage thought on what they could do, if anything could be done to prevent the imminent destruction of Konoha.<p>

'Why couldn't Iwa be attacking? At least I know how to deal with them'

With a sigh Minato called in Danzo, Sarutobi, and Shikaku, the best strategists that the Leaf had to offer, maybe, just maybe they could find a way to deal with the Kyuubi.

After about an hour all three men had arrived, none being old of why they were summoned, only the fact that it was vital to the continuation of the Leaf, once that had been said they left immediately, though a certain silver haired ninja was supposed to inform Danzo. Which caused the hour delay.

"I have grave news" the Yondaime began "the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed Kitsune is headed towards our village, we have possibly 4 days to think of anyway to save Konoha, which is why I have gathered you here."

~3rd person~

They were all in shock, a demon, the likes of which is more powerful than anything else aside from the gods themselves was on a cash course to their village.

'By god, what can we do?' thought Sarutobi 'We have nothing to compete with that kind of monstrosity, the death god contract may work, but we have no idea how to finish the contract without sacrificing an innocent individual'

'This does not bode well, for the Leaf and that means it's bad for me' thought Danzo 'We are facing an enemy we have no way to defeat, none of our spy's in Kumo have even breached the surface of how the Raikage has the ability to defeat the Hachibi container'

'Troublesome' was the only thought Shikaku could use to describe the situation they were now put in.

~1st person-Yondaime~

"I put up a few silencing seal so no one not even the shinobi who contacted you know what we are talking about in here, we do not need the public to panic furthermore we do not need people trying to leave by the thousands, those would only cause more issues."

Danzo chose this time to speak up "Hokage-sama if I may?" I nodded, it would be in his best interest to at least hear out the old war-hawk after all, foolishness stops where survival begins.

"We are going up against an enemy we have no way to defeat we could try to divert it's attention, but I doubt that would work. We shouldn't attack it, nor should we defend, unless we can mount an immovable wall equaling the power of the Kyuubi, we will fail. I suggest we do what Kumo and Iwa did when they met the same predicament in the form of you during the last war."

"What do you mean Danzo?" Sarutobi asked

"Simple, we flee. The village may burn, but the Leaf and the will of fire will live on." stated Danzo almost as if he was depressed.

"We cannot abandon our home! Think of the work it would take to rebuild Konoha, and the many monuments that would be lost!" Sarutobi nearly shouted.

'Danzo makes a good point, not a necessarily welcome one, but the best choice possible' I thought.

"Shikaku, do you have any input on this matter?" I asked the near stoic Nara.

"Hokage-sama as much as it pains me to say this we have no choice but to follow Danzo should we want many more people to live" stated the Nara "while I do not like the prospect of leaving, I'd rather rebuild a house, than to try and rebuild my clan."

'It seems there is no other choice, Danzo proves to have the best option.' I thought.

"Sarutobi as much as it saddens me to say this" I spoke almost forbiddingly "We should use Danzo's plan, we have no other way to ensure the survival of the Leaf."

Sarutobi sighed, I could almost see the years that had built up on the old man.

"I do not wish to abandon my home, thought I don't wish for the pointless deaths of the masses within our military and without." spoke the withered Sarutobi

"Next item, how to move the entire population of Konoha without them panicking."

They looked at me like I was crazy, at this rate I wouldn't be surprised if I was

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not to bad, but I think I managed to pull this off rather well, if you see any major slip-ups just inform me and I'll take care of them reviews are welcomed

Unfortunately updates won't come like this all of the time, but I'll do my best


	3. Chapter 3

Live Wire

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine, nough said

Last time on Live Wire

~1st person- Yondaime~

"Next item, how to move the entire population of Konoha without them panicking."

They looked at me like I was crazy, at this rate I wouldn't be surprised if I was

~3rd person~

The office was silent, which was good, each of the four men needing to gather their thoughts on this matter

'If we were to hold up in the mountains the creature will surely find us, we have to hide in a place where it wouldn't get to. Think, Minato, think! Does the beast have any previous enemies or hated rivals maybe-' and that was when it all clicked for our blond Kage

~1st person-Yondaime~

"I got it!" I yelled as I shot out of my chair, knocking Sarutobi and Danzo out of their seats.

"Boy watch it! You may be a Kage but elders deserve respect!" that was Danzo

"Minato! I may be the the so called "God of Shinobi" but I can still have a heart attack!" And there goes Sarutobi

Shikaku, the only one who was able to remain in his chair during my outburst, spoke up

"Well Minato, what is it?"

"Yes boy, speak up!" Ahhh there's Danzo

"Whatever it is, it'd better be worth the impending heart attack, I'm getting to old for this" stated the aging Sarutobi

"It's simple, Hashirama, our Shodai Hokage was able to control the Kyuubi-"

"Yes, yes, yes, boy" stated Danzo waving his hand as if there was nothing special about this "we all know his story; fighting Madera and wresting the Kyuubi from his control, and forming the trees around Konoha with his chakra. So tell me how does the knowledge of our late Shodai help against the Kyuubi" finished Danzo

I smirked, the old coot didn't even think about what he had said.

"Danzo correct me if I'm wrong, but the Kyuubi, whether a demon or a force of nature is made of chakra, correct?"

"Yes of course all Biju, whether demon or nature are purely chakra." stated Danzo as if it meant nothing

"Danzo our chakra can remember the nature of certain jutsu, like a muscle memory, correct?" I felt as if I was on a roll here the aged advisor was about to be stumped

"Though it's mostly our Jonin who have been able to do this, yes it can be done."

"If I may Minato," stated Sarutobi "I fail to see how these questions are helping us."

"One second Sarutobi" I stated

"Let us finish Sarutobi" Danzo spouts off

I was so close to beating Danzo with this, I was near giddy

"So Danzo, if the Kyuubi was controlled by Hashirama's chakra" I spoke smoothly "and the trees surrounding Konoha are made from his chakra, then who's to say that the Kyuubi can't have it's senses fooled by his chakra due to its previous exposure?"

Sarutobi and Danzo nearly gaped, they hadn't thought of this, as it was the craziest idea they had ever heard.

"So your saying we sit and wait for it to attack?" Asked Danzo waiting on the answer that he wanted so bad at this point

"No, I say that we convince the village to go where the trees are the densest, while all ninjas suppress their chakra, making it less discernable to the Kyuubi. This way it will avoid the bulk of our forces" I said

'And Danzo, you just got beat at your own game' I thought with a smirk

"Be that as it may Hokage-sama," The previously silent Nara stated "the densest area of the forest is the forest of death, which I don't recommend visiting."

"Well Shikaku, the easiest solution for the civilians is to move them into the forest under a genjutsu and have any ninja chunnin and up defend them from any predators, while genin build temporary housing for about a day or 2. How ever since most of Konoha won't be up for the idea of a village wide picnic in the forest we'll need to declare a state of emergency" I finished, this wasn't something that I wanted to do, it was something that needed to be done.

Danzo, Sarutobi, and Shikaku looked at me, of course they would a state of emergency hadn't been called since the first shinobi war, it gave the Hokage the entire jurisdiction of the village, it was no longer a democracy, it was a dictatorship.

"Hokage-sama doesn't this seem a bit to extreme, surely we could convince them another wa-"

"It won't work Shikaku" I said as I interrupted the Nara "the entire village wold never buy the idea of a friendly picnic for the entire village being hosted in the middle of the forest"

"Gather the councils," I started "I will need to inform them, tell them that if they are late they shall be stripped of their status and replaced, this goes for those of the shinobi council as well!" I finished, shouting at the ANBU in my office

In about an hour the Shinobi and Civilian council had gathered, many muttering about what this could be about.

"This is insane why would he do this!" Yelled one of the merchants on the civilian side of the council

"Hush up!" Nearly shouted Hiashi "Our Kage called us here, he wouldn't do so if it wasn't a matter of utmost importance, but even beyond that he is our Kage and even if it was just to sit around and have tea you would do so."

'Ah good old Hiashi' I thought 'Well time to get out there.'

"He is right, this concerns the safety of the village, however the civilian side isn't to know about the dire circumstances regarding the current decision" I began

"And what decision would that be, Hokage-sama?" Stated Hiiro, one of the more level headed men on the council

"I have declared a state of emergency for Konoha."

'As a good Kage the shocked looks on their faces shouldn't make me smile, but this is funny'

Hiashi looked neutral, like a Hyuuga must always look, however you could see the panic in his eyes.

Tsume was more or less frantic, not knowing what could have cause this extreme condition.

Choza was trying to remain calm, yet failing.

Inochi was for the most part trying to imagine what could be going on in my head at this point.

Shibi was calm, which still baffled me as to how he remained so calm

Fugaku had the most extreme reaction, he was furious that I would have total control of the village until I decided that I no longer wanted it, however he remained silent.

Sarutobi, Danzo, and Shikaku reamined impassive being informed of this earlier

"Now that that is settled, Civilian council you are dismissed"

In 10 seconds every civilian council member was out, not wanting to see the reaction of the irate Uchiha clan head.

Once the last member was out, Fugaku exploded

"You have no right to call for such an emergency!" screamed Fugaku "there is no impending doom there is no reason for a dictatorship when there isn't a war going on!"

"Fugaku" Shibi began "Hokage-sama said there were dire circumstances, why not wait until you find out about these circumstances then react?"

"Fugaku, before you go on another rant, let me explain these circumstances."

The further I got into my explanation the less angry Fugaku seemed to get as he became more and more worried about the impending doom we were about to face. Once I had finished there wasn't a stoic face on anyone, not even Hiashi or Shibi, both adopting a grim look.

"Hokage-sama, I believe the best choice would be to inform only chunnin and up of these circumstances, and have those proficient in genjutsu do the casting in the forest and have a squad of ANBU on the lookout for anything that the chunnin can't handle."

"Done and done Shibi, now I want you all to begin evacuating your estates immediately, and have all able bodied personnel to start building temporary housing for your clan and the civilians that will arrive tomorrow, Kakashi!"

"Hai?"

"Get your fastest team and start recalling every ninja on a mission in Hi no Kuni, I want you back in under 48 hours with them got it?"

"Hai sensei!" Kakashi yelled as he took off like a kunai at a practive target

'Evacuation has begun' I thought as the shinobi council members began to leave 'it'll take time but we must make sure the fewest number of lives are taken.'

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii I'm back!

this is a bit longer, to make up for the week I was out, I only updated so fast because I wanted to get a portion off the ground before the camp I had to go to began.

Now there may be some spelling errors, but I need to figure out how to use the beta system so that may take a bit


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hate doing this in story but meh, sorry for not updating for so long, being in highschool doesn't help. However I am back, and I will try to update regularly.**

-I do not hold ownership of Naruto-

Live Wire, Chapter 4

'_Evacuation has begun' I thought as the shinobi council members began to leave 'it'll take time but we must make sure the fewest number of lives are taken.'_

-1st person Minato

It took 2 days to set up the shelter and move all civilians into the Forest of Death, which has become the safe-haven for our villages people, how ironic.

'Well at least the move wasn't _to_ stressful, though that kid with the balloon did make my day'

-Flashback-

"BUT DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" the young boy cried, "It's scary in there and I'm not going!"

"Hiwaso please be reasonable, this is for your own safety."

"NO NO NO NOOOOO! I don't want to" shouted Hiwaso, stomping to punctuate each 'no' while practically running in place for the final 'no'.

"But Hiwaso you must-"

No sooner had the words left the fathers lips than was Hiwaso running into the previously scary forest.

"Hi-Hiwaso where are you going?"

"Into the forest like you said Tou-san!"

The dad paused almost comically, then noticing his son fidgeting and a man with a balloon cart headed into the forest.

'I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth' thought Hiwaso's father.

Later the father bought his son roughly 30 balloons, in hopes of keeping him entertained for the next few days ahead.

-Flashback end-

'How easily the young are encouraged...'

A new stack of paper work found it's way onto my desk, detailing what kind's of injuries, and the number of patients the temporary hospital tent could withstand. After all best be prepared for anything.

~3rd Person~

It was indeed going well for Konoha's people, the large move, while taxing on the young, old and debilitated, was over and life seemed to just about return to '_normal'_ all trade agreements had been, since the moment the Kyuubi was spotted, canceled. However people can't go without food, and a hearty meal can heal the hearts of men. It seemed that the Akimchi did in fact start planning an enormous picnic for all of the villagers, if only Minato heard; the irony would bring some more light to this harsh turn of events

~Back to Minato~

"Ahhhhhhh, finally" sighed Minato "My greatest of enemies... defeated!" All of the paper work was finally into the 'out' bin, such a thing this village hasn't seen since the founding of said village, of course even the if it's a good change, fate despises change.

"Minato-Koi!"

"Wai-What Kushi-chan pleas-"

Without hesitation a 6-month pregnant Kushina had swung open the tent flap fast enough to scatter ALL of the paper work Minato had done.

'No... NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Minato cried silently at the sight of the once finished and organized paper work scattering all over the tent

Of course Kushina had her reason.

"Minato-koi you haven't visited me all day and- why are you crying?"

"You- I mean- It's just-" started Minato 'Know what forget it, the old man left the office more than once for reasons much less noble, how can visiting my wife cause any turmoil in the tmporary village'

"It's nothing Kushi-chan, say I heard old man Ichikaru set up a temporary stall today, how about I take you out for dinner?"

"Squuueeeee~"

'I suppose I should've seen this coming' thought Minato as he was drug out of his tent by his now, almost scarily, happy wife.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter End


End file.
